Recriutment Drive: I Could Not Possibly Comment
by ajm88
Summary: Vice President Underwood is planning his rise to the top to get his revenge. However a retire colonel shows him some information that Frank can use to his advantage, mutants. What will the alliance of Underwood and Stryker mean for the X-men? Will the X-men survive a match made in hell? Part of the Recruitment Drive Community.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All respective characters are property of their creators and this story is done for fun and not for profit.

**Recruitment Drive: I Could Not Possibly Comment**

_The Cathedral Heights Metro Station in Washington DC was filled with the usual sounds of an American Metro station, drums, trains, and people talking. The majority of people were waiting for the next train to arrive as a young woman walked onto the platform._

_She had red hair and wore a causal outfit of a sweatshirt with a leather jacket over it, tight jeans, and sneakers. She looked around on the platform for the man she was going to meet. She walked up to the man drumming on buckets and pans, for some reason the woman turned around. She saw her contact. He was behind an area that was fenced off, green canvas was behind the chain link fencing._

_The contact was wearing an overcoat, fedora and glasses, she knew it was Francis. Zoe Barnes former reporter from the DC based Washington Herald and ow a reporter for Slugline walked towards where the contact. Finally leaning against the fence as her contact and former lover was around the corner._

_It was totally by accident that the two met, the contact was majority leader and looked at Miss Barnes as she walked by, she figured out that her source was passed over for the position of Secretary of State in the Ellis Administration._

_Miss Barnes's contact fed her the Ellis's administration's big second term program on education reform. He discredited Donald Blythe the man whom authored it and pushed it through the house which led to a massive nation wide teacher's strike. The congressman finally ended the strike by practically blackmailing the the head of the national union._

_Then the campaign for Pennsylvania turned sour with Peter Russo when he showed up drunk to an interview and dropped out of the public eye. Russo's chance for the state house was over and finally he ended his life. But Miss Barnes suspected foul play when Russo's body was found in the passenger seat of the car. She began to put the pieces together with help of her boyfriend Lucas Goodwin and Janine Skorsky, a rival reporter turned ally. They found out about the hooker that was with Russo that night and Zoe learned that all the information led to her source, Congressman Francis J. Underwood._

_She knew it was Underwood and she was to a degree trying to protect him. The death of Russo led to the incumbent vice president, Jim Matthews to run in Russo's place. It was well known Matthews hated the job and felt useless in Washington. Miss Barnes figured that with Matthews out Ellis would tap Underwood for VP. An earlier meeting in the day proved he was going to become Vice President. But Underwood dismissed her suspicions as idiotic. Underwood convinced her it was better to be connected to a powerful figure than to investigate the story further._

_However Zoe could not leave it at that. She still investigated and Francis finally offered her a fresh start._

_As Zoe leaned the fence made a slight noise that was able to be heard by Francis._

_"Have you thought about what we discussed?" asked the accented voice of the South Carolina native._

_Zoe just stared forward, "Think you're right. We should start with a clean slate."_

_Francis just nodded. "What about our text messages?"_

_Zoe pulled out her iPhone and deleted all the messages from F. Underwood. Zoe looked around the station._

_"And the contact?" Underwood asked. Zoe then deleted Underwood from her phone history._

_Underwood looked down the tunnel, "Are we good?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And put all this nonsense behind us and trust one another and continue to help one another?"_

_"I'd like that."_

_Underwood paused. "Consider the slate clean."_

_Zoe sighed, "Answer me one thing? The passenger seat. You said Russo was trying to get out. That there was nothing admira-"_

_"I thought we agreed but-" Zoe interrupted._

_"I want to believe you but I need details. More than what you're sharing."_

_Underwood looked down the tunnel. "What's your question?"_

_"The night Russo fell off the wagon he was at a fund raiser the McNeilly Cancer institute."_

_"All in the police report." The distant sounds of a train were growing closer. Zoe peaked around the corner of the fence and looked at Underwood and the tunnel for a moment._

_"Rachel Posner was at the hotel that night."_

_"Who's that?"_

_"The call girl that was with Russo when he was arrested."_

_"I didn't know her name." Underwood sounded annoyed but only slightly._

_"She disappeared Francis."_

_"When?"Underwood sounded though he did not know._

_"Don't act surprised, I showed the bellmen a photo. One of them remembered seeing her."_

_"The girl's a prostitute. I'm sure she frequents many hotels."_

_"But THAT hotel, on THAT night?" Zoe interjected a bit more forcefully._

_"Now you are starting to sound like Miss Skorsky talking." Zoe was taken by surprise but did not show it._

_After a brief slightly nervous pause Zoe replied, "I haven't discussed this with anyone. I wanted to ask you first."_

_"I no idea what happened that night except that Peter started drinking again. I don't know who was or wasn't there. I wish I was there, maybe I could have stopped him."_

_"Do you know where Rachel is?" Zoe asked quietly but determined._

_"Listen to what I am saying" Zoe interjected "I am trying to protect us both. But these are questions that anyone could ask."_

_The distant train horn sounded as it came closer. "But no one is but you. I can't imagine what you're after." Underwood sounded upset._

_"I took a chance, showed up at your house and placed myself at your feet. Cross ethical lines, professionally, psychically, and I hold myself accountable for that." Zoe looked around the corner, "Those are my choices and I can live with them." Zoe paused she had trouble with wwhat she was about to say. "I'd like to move forward but I need to know exactly what I was apart of." Zoe took some deep breaths, in the distance the sound of squealing tracks grew louder. "That I wasn't apart of someone's..." Zoe still struggled to say what she wanted to say._

_"Finish your thought."_

_"Part of someone's murder." The sound of the train meant it was almost at the station._

_"Jesus." Underwood turned and walked away from Zoe. The train was now visible down the tunnel._

_Zoe followed him around the corner. "I want to believe you Francis I know you-" Miss Barnes was then forcefully grabbed by Underwood, turned around, and pushed in front of the oncoming train._

_The sound of the trains horn and wheels made her scream nearly impossible to hear. The scream was silenced quickly. The train's breaks were put on as it came to a sudden halt. People in the station began to scream._

_Underwood walked away._

* * *

I still remember that day vividly. I had to do what was necessary. I have no regrets killing Zoe Barnes, I do not regret ruining the life of Lucas Goodwin, nor do I feel sorry for anyone whose life I have ruined.

I, Francis Joseph Underwood, have little time for regrets.

There is only one rule for somebody like me, hunt or be hunted. I worked too hard to have a kitten that I had been feeding bite at my hand.

However keeping this world from falling apart is another issue.  
2012 was quite a year. We got invaded by aliens, central Manhattan became a battleground thousands died. It cost hundreds billions in damage. The American economy became shaky again after just getting back on it's feet from the last major recession. The fact that we survived thanks to heroes of a different sort changed everything. Later in the year President Matthew Ellis was nearly killed by Aldrich Killian in an attempt to replace him with Vice President Carl Rodriguez. Tony Stark stopped the coup.

Stark made a t-shirt that said "I saved the president" and wore it at a subsequent White House meeting. I agreed with Bob Stern about Stark being an ass.

Found out the Mandarin was a fake. Did not see it coming that they'd used a washed up Shakespearean actor.

In 2013, Ellis appoints Pennsylvania Governor Jim Matthews to replace Rodriguez as a surefire vote getter in 2016. What hurt Matthews most was Ellis himself distancing himself from the vice president. The kidnapping made him seriously loose trust in his Vice Presidents it did lead him to minimize Matthews usage to attend weddings and funerals. He went on missions that had no purpose. Jim was left out of the process of choosing his elected successor.

Then there was Secretary of State Heller. James Heller stayed on until the London fiasco and resigned when his Alzheimer's had finally gotten to the point he could not lead. The death of his daughter did not help the secretary.

I manipulated events to ensure that I was the choice for Vice President. I entered into a partnership with billionaire Raymond Tusk. He thought I was his puppet but he is not happy with the way I have handled things. Soon I will work out of the Oval Office. Then I won't need Raymond's help.

I will admit one thing, Captain America needs a medal for opening that can of worms that led to the SHIELD civil war. We lost members of the House and Senate. That idiot Stern was surprisingly HYDRA. Secretary Pierce was the head of HYDRA, that surprised me. I thought I knew that weak willed diplomat that was easy to sway. But HYDRA nearly targets most of DC and launched those flying aircraft carriers.

The HYDRA crisis allowed me to get closer to the president. The President was concerned that so many people that he thought he trusted were HYDRA agents or fooled by HYDRA that it worried him. This worry led his faculties to be elsewhere as he had to deal with an increasingly aggressive Russia and China.

The energy crisis we are facing is causing many problems but that is my fault. I had to screw Tusk and his influence over the President. I deliberately botched talks with Chinese Billionaire Xander Feng (whom Tusk calls Fung), as he represented China in trade talks. This forced the President to pull out of the talks. Now we are in a trade war with China. We hurt China they hurt us.

But now I am trying to focus on getting Ellis out of office. I had my press aide, Seth Greyson, send a reporter from the Wall Street Telegraph after Tusk, Lanigan, and Feng. Hopefully she will also go after Ellis. I do not know where things I have set into motion will end. Maybe I will find something else to take advantage of and use in my rise?

* * *

It was a Tuesday in late July, I was on my way back from the White House basement, the Situation with China had just got worse. The Chinese had just stationed two destroyers, three corvettes, and a support ship off of the small Japanese island of Yonaguni. It is close to the sea lanes and off the east coast Taiwan, which is a problem upon itself.

I had a meeting set up with some special doctor. I wanted to meet him in the White House but he said no. I suggested a place that was easy to secure. He suggested the former Freddy's barbeque restaurant.

I was being driven back to my home with Ed Meechum in the driver's seat. He was useful, Meechum had his eyes on Claire but I saw it. However Doug called and said the doctor wanted to meet at Freddy's. This was some sort of psychological move. We arrived at Freddy's with a full Secret Service detail, I get out and look at it.

We arrive at Freddy's and I see the gate to the alley open. Meechum and I walk down the alley. I saw an older man in a suit next to a serious looking woman in a pantsuit. The older man wore glasses, had blonde-grey hair, and had a goatee. The serious woman looked Asian and was cracking her knuckles for some reason.

He held his hand out, "Good day, Mister Styker?"

The man smiled, though I saw hints of a frown, "It's Colonel sir, Colonel William Stryker, Retired. I work for the Department of Homeland Security." the colonel had a Southern accent sounded Carolinian. I see on his hand a Sentinel ring.

"You a Sentinel alumni?" I look at his hand.

"I am, I remember getting into trouble though." smirked the retired officer. I laughed.

"So Colonel what is it you want of me? I cannot see why this could not have been apart of the information in the security briefings." I ask knowing he is here to tell something. These types of people always have to tell a politician like me something so they can shift the blame on somebody else.

"What do you know of people with powers?" Stryker leaned against the table I used to eat ribs on.

"They are few and we have more to worry about HYDRA then something that may be a tenth of a tenth, of a tenth of our population. Pentagon said globally there may only be a thousand powered people." I responded as I sat down. Stryker looked upset.

"Sir, these "people" as you may call them are increasing in number dramatically. The events that happened in Ne York and later on in London are only increasing the population of these individuals."

I frowned, I heard the data from the scientists about the New York event and the thing that happened in Greenwich. But there was no results that it had affected anybody in ways long term ways. Sure there were fringe reports that stated people had started to gain powers, but this was from magazines and sites on the internet. No hard data had been published to prove such a thing.

"Alright and how do you know anything about that? These sorts of things take decades for anything to happen. I mean to cause a change like that would require something of massive..." I just realized it the Tesseract, that ass Fury and his predecessors had kept that thing in SHIELD's possession. "But come on there is no way that these people will be a problem. You can still be like all those generals in 1996 that said China will take Taiwan by force before 1999. But nothing happened. I cannot take your word on something so bizarre and vague, -" I leaned forward and interlace my fingers. "-That we base policy on an article from Weekly World News."

Styrker looked upset. He was not angry but he was not pleased I was not swooned by his moves. These intelligence types get moody when they don't get their way. Then he handed me the manilla folder.

"Sir in there is evidence from all over the world of the activity of these "peoples". I have gathered it to show you that these peoples are more common than you think.

I open the folder it's contents are documents from our government, reports on the internet, Weekly World News, a newspaper from Brazil, reports from Japan, excerpts of journal articles, and other scientific data. The information before me was almost overwhelming, I glance at it, I look between Styker and the folder. He did not squirm, in fact he was up to something. Half this town is up to something.

I began to read it, the files were interesting. There were files by the infamous Bolivar Trask. Bolivar Trask a famous traitor from the Seventies, got caught selling to China and the Russians. He was writing on how neanderthals were scared of homo sapiens and that a new evolutionary branch formed in the form of homo superior. He claimed that these people would have powers beyond imagination.

From what I remember of Trask, he was laughed at his trial when he claimed the "mutants" were framing him. Now perhaps it is not so bizarre. But I take notice to see the name Major William Stryker on several documents with Trask. That may be useful later on.

Then I go to newspaper article from Recife, Brazil. In big color picture was what appeared to be a shark that was human shaped, female at that. The next paper are reports strange werewolf sightings in Scotland. The photo was blurry but I could tell the image of a humanoid wolf. Then next were pictures of a girl with a squirrel tail in central park. I saw other pictures as well, ranging from man falling from immense heights to people on fire but not being burned. I slapped the manilla envelop down.

"Is this some way to fund a furry fantasy adventure for you colonel because the Scottish paper I read is just too strange. There is no way that you are correct in your judgment. If you want any chance at any more strange funding I will need proof that these people are a credible threat to national security. That we need to worry about them?" I had to put the man in his place he was asking me to admit that mutant existed, and saying that without proof would get me into the Dan Quayle territory of Vice Presidents.

"Then what do you want sir?" Stryker was irritated. He was rubbing at his Sentinel ring.

"Proof, hard proof. Your project has a budget close to a hundred and fifty million dollars. And the current project has been going on for two years. We want results Mister Stryker."

Stryker smirked. "What about one of these people?" he pointed to the pictures.

"If you can get me one that actually does something fine. But until then I shall not entertain your fantasies."

"How soon would you like a demonstration?" Stryker seemed too sure of himself.

"ASAP." I joked

"How about now?" a smug smirk was on the colonel's face. I smirked, I figure either he has something or is a fool. Either way I am intrigued.

"Show me this gifted person."

Styker smiled. He pointed to the Asian woman next to him."Yes sir, let me introduce Yuriko Oyama, a mutant. Yuriko show the Vice President what you can do." With that the nails on the Japanese woman grew long and longer. The nails had a metallic tint to them. Yuriko then walked to the brick wall on my right she slashed it which at night was hard to see but the light above the alley made the damage visible.

I picked up a section of pipe from the ground near my feet. I hit it hard against the brick wall to get the sound of a hard metal pipe. It made a dull pinging noise in my hand but more importantly I felt the vibrations from hitting it go up my arm. I have to ensure I am not being made a fool of. I hold up the pipe in front of Stryker. "Slice this pipe." I have to be certain. I lay it on the ground propped against the wall. The woman sauntered to the pipe and with a flick of her wrist her claws had cut through the pipe. "Amazing." my face was slack, I was surprised.

"What do you think sir impressive is it not?"Stryker was smug.

"I am impressed colonel. What do you want?"

Stryker began to walk towards me."I need permission for an operation sir. An op that involves surveillance and possible interrogation."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I hope that has something to support it sir."

I sit on the chair I used to eat ribs on outside, "Colonel tell me everything you know about these mutants."

Stryker sat down across from me and smiled. "Well sir let me tell you about a school in New York."

* * *

I was absolutely floored with what Stryker told me. In Washington Heights, Manhattan this school ran by Charles Francis Xavier. Stryker seemed knew a lot about this man, more than intelligence should be able to get through data mining. He had to have met the man. But he told me that this "School for Gifted Youngsters" was a training facility. He suspected they had advanced training devices inside the facility. The gifted people being trained were kids mostly, twenties and younger. He had the student roster and teachers and he told me everyone on that list was a mutant as he called them.

It was a lot to take in. But now I am making a plan in my head. Soon I may have to amend my core plans.

"Thank you Mister Vice President. " Stryker said as he left.

"Before you leave Stryker can you answer me a single question?" I had my back turned to him.

"Yes sir?" Stryker sounded annoyed.

"Why me?" I turn to face Stryker. "Why not go to the President? Or Congress?"

Styker smiled, "Sir, with all due respect of the Commander and Chief, he is a weak man. He is controlled by you, Tusk and has us on our heels. Last year when the Chinese steamed their fleet towards Okinawa, Ellis did not sink China's navy then. He should have. China won't go nuclear, it'd be bad for business. Our weak response has encouraged China and other nations to behave badly. In Russia, President Petrov is trying to make a new Union. I've seen intelligence and these people with powers will become a threat to us in the near future. Not thousands of miles away, here. In DC, in Gaffney, in Detroit, and all over our nation. We must be prepared for this war. You Mister Vice President, can control both houses of Congress and have a way with the POTUS. You have shown your skills when you got the Republicans to vote in the entitlement reform bill." Stryker walked towards me, pointing.

"Sir when the news breaks on the mutants you are the best man for the job. You have the president's ear, and you can handle situations beautifully. I think there is no one better to handle a mess like the public existence of mutants than you." Stryker looks like he believes in me. I know he doesn't, it's a tactic used in Washington to great effect. Styker hopes that his act has worked. I will act as if it has. The look touched and smile at Stryker.

Stryker left and my face snapped back to it's normal state. I called Doug, my chief of staff and had him look up everything on this Stryker fellow. The more I know the better.

* * *

Colonel William Stryker smiled as he left Freddy's. A black haired man in his thirties was waiting outside his car."Sir was the meeting a success?"

"Yes it was Sergeant Lyman but it was not as good as I had thought." Stryker huffed, as he entered the sedan.

"Sir?" asked Lyman.

Yuriko entered the car next to Stryker, she smiled a little.

"Take me back to the offices. I need to get the full dossier ready. I hope this gamble worked."

"Yes sir." Lyman said as he drove to the Homeland Security offices.

* * *

**Well That is the end of the first Chapter. Well I wanted to do this show the politics of the universe. That said I am aware it may have some grammar errors. I went through and fixed as many as I could.  
**

**This is my first story on this site in years. I hope this story is interesting. It is apart of the Recruitment Drive Crossover Universe Though lacking Coulson, and others (for now) but it is a different view of the universe. I got permission for it to be in the universe.  
**

**Love it, hate it, please review.**

**Next Chapter: Underwood must control both Ellis and Stryker and at the same time the kids from Xaiver's school make an appearance!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lovely day as the light from the sun shined on through the window of the Oval Office. But the mood in the Oval Office could not be more grim. Sitting in a chair in front of the Resolute Desk was the President. Mathew Ellis had been aged by a hellish six years in office. How do you expect a man to look when the world goes to hell?

Ellis complains that McKenna never had to deal with this nor did Logan. As I remind Ellis quickly no one wants to be compared to a traitorous president. Before he gets lost in the thought that the Taylor administration made peace treaty with Iran I had to redirect him.

"Sir about the school in New York..." I brought up slowly. "Yes Frank?" the President turned towards me and arced his brow. "Well as you are aware I told you about that school in New York the one with the possibly gifted kids." "Yeah a training center for paramilitary activity." I walked around the glass coffee table the president had in the Oval Office. "Sir, Colonel Stryker wants to send in another covert operative in there to put in a bug."

"Dammit Frank! He's done that three times already and has gone nowhere. I won't allow him to make another scandal! I'm under investigation already by the DoJ!" The president pointed at the envelope, a list of students and faculty to the Washington Heights school.

"I see the names of children of people that will make the party's 2016 chances non-existent. The heir to the Worthington family, the daughter of the Moroccan Ambassador to the UN, and countless others that are children of VIP's. I haven't even mentioned the international headaches it would bring about. There are students at that school from all over the world. I go after kids.." "Sir I get your point." I interrupted, "I get your point sir I'll tell -"

"Do you Frank?! We're almost at war with China, again. You've seen the satellite pictures the Chinese are planning on sending their one of their carriers to the Yonaguni area! I have to review drone strike options in the next day or so." The President was tired, exhausted, and worn out. He looked like a man that was not enjoying the office he was in.

"Sir I will order Stryker in the strongest terms to use a soft touch. He will understand that going after kids is something you'd not want to do. Also if anything happens you'll put his head on a pike outside the White House sir."the president smiled a little. "I wish I could do that Qian and Petrov."

"Well sir we cannot do that to those bastards in China and Russia but I assure it will be kids gloves from now on with the Xavier School." The president smiled. "Good." He walked around the desk and walked towards the couch and sat down. "I still have issue with the fact that a respected man like Charles Xavier is running a training facility for powered persons." the president ran his hands through his hair. "It boggles the mind. He won an award for bettering education of children." "An award our blue blood friends gave him. At very least if Stryker is wrong we may be dealing with an abuse scandal at the school. We can prevent abuse like what they had at Horace-Mann school in the Bronx or the sexual abuse all over the Catholic Church. I mean the New York City Department of Education and the New York State Education Department has investigated Xavier's school. There were reports of broken limbs, bruises, and burns. Even in Gaffney, that's abuse." I paused. "And?" "And the investigations into fade into whimpers, end abruptly or the investigator goes to work for the school later on." I rubbed where my Sentinel class ring had been. "An investigator went to work for the school?" he was perplexed.

"Yes Mister President, one of the New York City investigators ended the investigation, abruptly I may add and left her job at Education. Her name is Doctor Cecilia Reyes and she is a doctor at a hospital in the Bronx and does the medical work for the Xavier students on the weekends." I looked at the file Stryker gave me, ignoring the words "Possible Mutant" on the front page. "She worked with the city and suddenly after the case she quits and finishes her medical degree." The President leaned back and contemplated for a minute. "What about a cult?"

"Well, a cult is a possibility. But a cult like that would be dangerous. Well funded, well organized, and motivated. But they could be like our Southern California donors. They are not evil but they believe in an alien power is responsible for their problems." Like we'd turn away money also we get to meet real famous people, very similar to most in DC. Vain, self centered, and stupid, oh the similarities.

"Yeah and I doubt we'd turn away their money." the President sighed. "Well I am not sure what else we can do about Xavier's. Keep an eye on it, and possibly get the NYPD involved."

"Will do sir I'll go inform Stryker as soon as possible." I respond.

The President nods and I leave. I will of course do everything in my power to twist the man's words and use it to cause an incident that will work in dual purpose. One to make the mutants show their hand to Stryker and me and secondly to make it easier to control Styrker. The man has too much free agency, he could too easily influence me in a manner I would rather avoid.

* * *

"The President wants you to continue what you are doing." I pause, " But I want you to be careful. The President has threatened to cut you down if this gets found out."

Stryker snorted. He poured up some bourbon.

"So where does that leave us. You gotta monitor them all the time if you are right?"

"I am right, why does this keep coming up?" Stryker spilled his bourbon.

"Other than a few grainy pictures and some files there are people that doubt you." Stryker was angry.

"Who?"

"The President's Chief of Staff, Secretary Durant, Birch." When I mentioned Birch, Stryker growled.

"You had to tell Birch!" Stryker put his class down hard causing it's contents to spill. "That asshole has been after me since the 80's!"

"If I was left to make the choice yes, but I had to bow to the president on this. Birch is Speaker of the House, he holds the power of the purse. You need that guy." Stryker fumed at my remark.

"We showed him your demonstration for the President. Bill, he was skeptical but once he saw how convinced Ellis and Richelli were he was on board." _I also told Birch that he could hold that knowledge over Stryker. It is another way to ensure Stryker has a tether on him I can control. I need to be careful but my ultimate insurance will be ISA but I need to wait on that._

Stryker was done fuming, he walked around my office. He noticed the model I was working on.

"What battle is it?"

"Spotsylvania. I had a great-great grandfather that died there."

"Yeah I saw something on that." Stryker drank the bourbon.

"Well back to business. Now the President is ordering you to increase your surveillance of the Xavier School if you can get bugs int there great if not, exterior surveillance must be increased. Video, audio, cellphone intercepts and other bits of intelligence." I paused I glance at my reconstruction of Spotslyvania. My plans, I am so close to my goal...

"Then when you need digital intelligence I'll put you in touch with the ISA and it's director."

Stryker once again looked displeased.

"Look I'll handle her I know you are not fond of the Director." "Just keep her away from me for now." Stryker gulped his bourbon. "She's been after my research for the last two years now."

"Well we may have to share whether we like it or not." I did not want to share that information with other people until the time was right. But if I don't I'd be the only one in trouble. "Now go and carry out the orders."

"Yes sir." Styker then left my house.

I have much to plan.

The government is planning to come up with a plan to respond to powered persons. It seems since the sky opened up these people with powers having been popping up in greater number. Our government has been looking for them with very little success. But now we have a lead. Stryker and his band of fundamentalists are the best chance at finding powered people and getting them to work for us.

_ "You may wonder do I have any faith in Stryker? No. But he is the only one that we can find in the US with any clue on mutants and person with powers. That is not disgraced that is. General Ross was reliable but he was very much like Patton. He was insensitive about the Harlem battle, race relations, and all of that. He then fought Tony Stark in a bar in public. With camera phones it was on Youtube in six hours. Ross was sent to command the army material command, and was warned if he even went on the news without permission he would be dishonorably discharged. I was there when Generals Norton and Greller chewed out Ross. We told him where he'd be with his unapproved actions. Leavenworth. He was quick to silence following that. Ross was popular with those fools in the World Security Council. Luckily we plan on getting rid of Ross after we promote him to four star general and retire him."_

I look around my office and look at the model battlefield. It was a carefully crafted and very detailed. I pick the figure of General Lee up and look at it. The feeling of the plastic and paint on my fingers. Lee escaped from Grant at this battle and would fail to be caught. Lee would be humiliating the Union until Appomattox.

_ "History has always been under debate. From his death at Little Big Horn until I was in my early teens, George Armstrong Custer was considered a hero of enormous proportions. But then it was found out in the Sixties and Seventies with new documents that he was a horrible human being that did not die because he was caught off guard but because his ego got the better of him. People now question if Richard the III was a bad king or was just the victim of a smear campaign. Was FDR a good president or lucky? Questions will always be there. Sometimes we will get answers often we do not know. "_

The pamphlet for Xaiver's was on my office desk. I look at it. It looked like that of any respectable blue blood school.

"_I have no room for doubt, not now."_

I had to meet with Heather Dunbar, she was investigating me for corruption from China and to the White House. I will hopefully be able throw them the meat they want. The idea of presidential take down would hopefully lead them down a path that would accomplish my goals.

* * *

Roughly two hundred twenty-five miles north of Vice President Underwood, in New York City Stryker's men were monitoring the Xaiver school for activity. They occupied a van that on the outside said O'Dwyer's Carpeting: Flushing NY. They had a phone service and everything set up for the facade.

Inside the van were two of Stryker's men monitoring the school. They had taped into nearby surveillance cameras to get a view into the school and to monitor the students when they left the school. The problem was in last two weeks nothing had happened.

The van's two current occupants were an African American and a white Texan. They were both dressed liked carpenters to keep the cover looking legit. They watched the inactivity on the monitors.

"God Joe this is boring!" complained the black agent.

"I know Tyrone this is dull. But that is what a stake out is. Ninety-nine percent dull, one percent interesting." Joe sipped his coffee.

"Yeah but come on I got to see Stark leave his tower at often enough to keep me awake this... this is nothing. You think the old man sent us on another dud?" Tyrone eyed the monitors. He saw an "electrician" for Con-Ed leave the school. "Dave's out." Joe leaned forward.

"You think he'll remember where he left the bug?" Tyrone smiled.

"Perhaps, that or Dave is just that incompetent." Joe laughed.

Dave walked away from the van and towards another van that drove off. Joe turned around and began to fidget with the audio equipment. "Let's see what we got."

Joe adjusted the frequency to see what he could get for reception. "Well reception is clear now. But I can tell from the bursts of static that it will be hard to maintain a good signal."

"Outside interference?" Tyrone asked as he monitored the screens.

"No it sounds like the interference is..." Joe listened to the noise. "..local and while I cannot confirm it I believe it is emanating from that building." "Why would a school need a bug jammer?"

"Security I assume," Joe turned back to face Tyrone. Tyrone had a confused look on his face as he face his partner.

"But Joe a jammer as good as that would be well out of the reach of a school."

"It could also be we aren't getting top of the line bugs T. I mean a lot of schools have cell phone jammers to prevent cheating. Well the high end schools." "But the problem with that is many schools don't want that in case there is a school shooting. Even private schools have to deal with nuts. And even Thor can't stop a nut with a gun at a school."

Joe nodded in agreement. "Well it looks like even with an active bug we'll get little of use from the school." Both sat silently in the van for a bit. "So how pissed will the old man be?" Tyrone broke the silence. Joe glanced at him. "Very."

Tyrone glanced at his watch. "Let's check up on Sam." Tyrone picked up a walkie talkie. "Hey overwatch any activity from your vantage point?"

"Nope. Nothing of any real interest." came the voice over the walkie. "I got a vantage point of the girls rooms and some class rooms but they seem to be cautious."

"Well Overwatch no being a pervert. Most of those girls are jailbait." Joe laughed, "Tell him if he is not careful he'll end up in Ryker's on a child porn charge."

"Hey Overwatch command here tells me you keep being a perv you'll end up in Ryker's." Tyrone took off the talk button on the walkie as he laughed.

"Go to hell Shortstop." swore the voice over the radio.

"You do too Overwatch." Tyrone replied lovingly.

The walkie went dead. Joe moved his arm to look at his watch.

"Watch changes in fifteen, where you want to go?" Joe began to pull menus.

"Chinese?""Nah""Spanish?" "Nope." "Burgers?" "Maybe" "Pizza?" "No we did that yesterday." The banter went back and forth for a few minutes. They decided upon burgers.

* * *

Inside the school the bald headmaster looked outside the window as the van drove off to be replaced by a plumber's van. Behind a mountain of a man looked on with an African woman with white hair to his right.

"Well Ororo, Piotr, we'll have to do something soon. I know I cannot convince the students to restrain themselves forever." The bald head of Charles Xavier said as he turned his electric wheelchair around.

"Well professor we know it is Stryker again." Ororo began. "Longer than last time too." Piotr interrupted.

Xavier nodded, "Yes, he must have found a reputable backer in Washington. His backer must be convinced he is right and more willing to give him fiscal and government support. This will be problematic."

"I say it's Birch." the new voice replied as the man it belonged to entered the office. The man wore his ruby shades as he entered and smiled as the redheaded girl entered behind him. The redhead shook her head. "I doubt it is the House Speaker. He's too busy trying to ensure he stays Speaker."

"Well Jean who do you think it is?" asked Scott.

"My money is on Senators Mendoza or Ward."

"Jean, Ward and Mendoza are both in reelection battles. They can't waste the resources to fund a covert op. Especially since the open government thing is the big shtick right now." Jean crossed her arms towards Scott. She was not happy with his reply. Ororo jumped in. "What about Haas, Kelly and Mitchell? The Stewart show calls them the three stooges."

Xaiver cleared his throat to get the discussion back on track.

"Though I am inclined to think it is Speaker Birch after the display he did to me years ago..." Xaiver coughed nervously. "I think it is the White House."

Ororo laughed, "Ellis is a dead duck is he not?" Ororo replied in a confused tone.

"No it is lame duck it means he can't run again." Piotr told her.

"I know what it is, It just strikes me that President Ellis is a dead duck. He really has had a terrible second term. He's gone through three Vice Presidents, the whole HYDRA thing, his kidnapping, and the failures of many domestic policies." Ororo beamed at Piotr and the others.

"You think the President of the United States while under investigation for possibly committing illegal activities would conduct illegal activities?" Scott seemed confused.

"No I think it is somebody in the White House that may not mean the president. I think the professor means somebody else in the White House. " Jean began to think about it.

"Yes but we've seen other men in power that act foolishly. Charles Logan left office and killed himself a year later when it was revealed he caused the death's of numerous Americans." Ororo huffed as her response was rather heated. She was a patriot and hated those that used the flag of her new home for political reasons.

"Well unfortunately I may have to turn Emma." the Professor looked unhappy. The rest of the staff looked horrified.

"You gotta be kiddin!" came a a shocked German accented voice. Bamf!, the sound of the teleportation and the smell of sulfur as the blue furry demon with a spade tail appeared before them. "I am not vild about that! She'll try to take over your brain again professor!" The blue furry demon-like mutant adjusted his t-shirt and jacket.

"Look professor I-" Xavier held up his hand, Ororo grew quiet. "I would rather not use her but Emma has two advantages. One she is a top DC lobbyist, and secondly she is one of the most gifted mutants that I know of out of this school I can use." The assembled teachers and students looked at Xavier with skepticism. "I am not sure of any other way. To go about this. We really have no allies in the US Government that we can use for this sort of thing."

"I never got why you could not go and look for yourself?" Jean scoffed. Scott smiled, "Yeah we'll find out the perpetrator of this Donald Blythe."

Jean elbowed him in the side and laughed. "Or Vice President Underwood."

That got a good laugh from the group assembled. Like many people the students and staff saw the Vice President as a nod to Congress.

Ororo looked at the clock on the wall and gasped. "Oh Goddess! Professor if you don't hurry you'll be late for your ethics lecture."

"Yes thank you Ororo. Well I will be off." Xavier moved his wheel chair to turn around and out of the office. He turned the chair around before leaving. "But we will talk about this later."

* * *

**Well the next chapter will have action sorry if I have been lacking in action I will try to get some action in the next chapter.**


End file.
